1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a thermal and mechanical protection device.
It concerns in particular the protection of a connection cable used in automobile vehicles for the connection of a sensor mounted on an automobile vehicle engine to a cable harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this type of application, it is necessary to protect the connection cable not only against mechanical aggression but also against the intense heat generated in the environment of the engine.
In particular, the presence of the exhaust gas evacuation tube (EGR tube) leads to very intense radiation of heat which can lead to a connection cable melting or cause short circuits.
Thus there is known from the document US 2007/0191755 a protection device for a connection cable including a mechanical protection sheath and a thermal protection end-piece mounted at one end of the mechanical protection sheath.
In the above document, the mechanical protection sheath is a convoluted plastic sheath. The thermal protection end-piece is produced from a layer of insulating material and a reflecting layer.
A positioning and fixing device makes it possible to fit the thermal protection end-piece detachably to one end of the mechanical protection sheath.